


The Way She Looks

by tardis_blue_impala



Category: Hoje Eu Quero Voltar Sozinho | The Way He Looks (2014), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Based on a film, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Dreamhunter, Fluff, Happy Ending, High School AU, Multi, Slow Burn, The Way He Looks AU, also there are definitely gonna be about a billion vine references it just be like dat, blind!claire, from destiel too, im really bad at summaries so ima try and fit the important bits in here, jack and claire are best friends, jody is a worried mother, just because, mlm, parent!Cas, parent!Dean, teacher!sam, there are plenty more tags i should add and i will eventually, theres some homophobia in the og film but theres not here bc im gay and i said so, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-08 13:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardis_blue_impala/pseuds/tardis_blue_impala
Summary: The summer holidays are over now and this year Claire, a blind teenager from Soux Falls, wants to gain her own independence. She just wants to go about her everyday life and relationships like a normal person. And everything changes when she meets Kaia for the first time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello there my dude, this is my first time writing a fanfic! which will probably be very obvious! so apologies in advance :)  
> This is based on the film 'The Way He Looks' which is quite honestly one of the sweetest films in existence and i love it, so i definitely recommend watching that at some point!  
> Also this whole thing was basically a 'if you want it do it your self' type sitch, as there are so few dreamhunter fics around and about which is such a shame bc its one of my favourite ships (also i get to incorporate some of my favourite characters, as well as dean and cas being jacks lovely dads bc who doesnt love a cheeky bit of destiel). 
> 
> aaanyway, i hope yall like this, and tbh if literally one person likes this (which i Highly Doubt will happen but heres for hoping) i will try harder to update and everything, theres not so much so far but im working on it,, but i hope its not terrible and enjoy :)

The sun warms her skin, the feeling of its gentle heat melting through her whole body. It was this exact feeling of complete serenity- lying in the soft grass of Jack's garden, awash with the feeling of nothing but tranquillity- that was why she loved summer. Well, that and she didn't have to deal with any drama.

"You know what, I'm glad I broke up with him."  
Ok, maybe there was still some drama.

"Yeah we know, Alex" Claire replies, and as much as she loves her sister, spending the last few days of holidays just lying down and not doing a thing is really the priority. She's still sympathetic of course, Alex had just broken up with her boyfriend- and although he was definitely a dick, she knew Alex had genuinely liked him (somehow even though he'd been a dick this whole time...). Jack makes some noise in acknowledgement of Alex's feelings, and then she starts ranting again. Claire does her best to block it out again. She can hear one of Jack's dads- Dean- working on his car in the garage, going by the odd clatter or bang of metal whilst Led Zeppelin floats through the air. Focusing on that, the sound of the few birds chirping above her, and the lingering smell of the apple pie Dean made them earlier: her hands feel about the space around her. It’s been a dry summer, and it shows in the texture of the grass: still soft but crisp from the beating sun. They're all definitely sunburned after how long they've been lying out here.

She feels her foot being nudged which pulls her out of her daze,  
"Hey I'm gonna go, Patience just texted me, I think she had an argument with her dad again. See you back at home?" 

"Well I don't think 'see' is the right word for it but ok, have fun." She smiles when she hears Jack's light chuckle and feels another light kick on her foot.

"Ugh, you know what I mean. Anyways, bye guys" and with that, she hears Alex's still mildly bothered footsteps walking back to the house.

"Humans are weird," she sighs a few minutes later, picking at the dry grass beneath her.

"Well you're not wrong," comes the reply from Jack. Neither of them ever did understand humans much.

She pauses before she starts speaking again, adjusting how she's lying, "it's just, I guess... people seem to invest so much time in one other person. And then half the time, the other person is an absolute shit bag. But apparently developing some kind of 'relationship' is just so important," she continues in a jeering voice, "and for what? I just don't get it."

"I don't understand why you think that I, of all people, am going to have the answers to this mild existential crisis- ow!", Jack rubs his arm where he was so unreasonably pinched.

"Just because you're ace doesn't mean you don't have an opinion."

"I would beg to differ-" she reaches to pinch him again "Ok! fine, fine...  
I guess it could be something to do with... true love" he swoons.  
She can only groan in response as Jack starts laughing at her.  
"Oh come on, you know I have no clue. But you absolutely can't deny that.. Feelings.." he shudders " have something to do with it."  
He gets no reaction to that, so sighs and continues. "Like, ugh, I guess you find someone; the world slows down and everything stops, and suddenly everything is just... beautiful."

There's a beat.  
"Ok fuck the hell off what have you been watching" and then they're both rolling around with laughter. Jack throws a handful of grass at her, and they continue to exchange their small doses of conversation and giggle fits for the rest of the afternoon. For the most part they just enjoy the silence and calmness of the outdoors before they have to go back to school. She doesn't know how long they stay there for, just lying down until Jack's other dad- Castiel- comes outside, saying something about how he doesn't remember leaving two lobsters in his garden.  
\---  
"I'm home," Claire calls out to her mother, Jody, as she closes the front door behind her. She feels the walls with her finger tips and makes her way towards the kitchen, assuming this is where her mother will be. 

She hears what she assumes is a book being dropped on the table. 

"Claire, oh my goodness you're so burnt!" she rushes over holding her in place to inspect the damage done. Maybe seeking her mother out wasn't the best of ideas. "What did I tell you about staying out in the sun for so long." Jody scolds, as she leaves the room to go find some after sun, having put Claire in a chair.

"Jeez it's not that bad."

"Young lady you've gone redder than your uncle Dean did after that heat wave on the 4th of July." Oh dear. She's mother-hen-angry now.  
Sure, Claire's face feels like its gonna disintegrate any moment now, and she could probably power a small country with the heat she can feel emanating but it's not that bad. And yeah, the lotion that is now being applied to her face, despite her protests, is soothing or whatever, but it's really not that bad. 

After the ordeal, they finally have dinner, which is what Claire was originally hoping for. "All I'm saying is that I’m worried about you, is that really so bad?"

Claire grunts again, crossing her arms. She's not a child anymore for goodness sake! "Mum, I'm seventeen, I don't need to be babied."

"And I'm not saying that all I’m saying is I don't want you to get hurt when I could have been there to prevent it," she says softly, "I know you're very capable but with neither me or Alex here I just don't want anything to go wrong-"

"Well, it's not." She stands up. Picking up her plate and moving it to the counter. She starts walking towards her room, "I'll be fine. You don't need everyone to be so.. so.. obsessed with me anymore, ok."

"Claire-" but the door slams.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to school it is, and there's someone new in class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is kind of a short chapter but I have a feeling all of them are going to be so there we go. I'd already written most of it but posting it today was a nice distraction. Anyways, here yall go :)

Click. Click. Click. Ding.

The typewriter whirs as Claire's fingers press into the keys of it, carving her words into the paper. It’s the only noise to be heard in the classroom, aside from the occasional murmur and giggle.

Click. Click. Click. Ding-  
“Elevator going up!” The Nick and Michael shout. Not exactly original, but everybody laughs anyway.

Jack, on the other hand, turns around to face the class from his chair at the front.

“Seriously?” he snaps, “you'd think with two brains working together you'd be able to come up with a better joke... oh! Wait! Ah silly me-”

“Alright guys, calm it down ok?” their teacher, Mr Winchester, groans as he continues to pore over an array of marked and unmarked papers. The only reason he doesn't get involved is for fear of being told off by Claire or Jack for interfering. So instead, pushing away his papers, he stands with an exasperated sigh and tries to change the focus. “Now. Before the bell rings, let’s meet our new student. Kaia, would you like to introduce yourself?”

“I don’t think that will be necessary” a small voice comes from behind Claire. Followed by the noise of someone shuffling uncomfortably in their seat.

Sam smiles warmly, “oh come on, of course it is, come to the front,” waving his hand to the front of the classroom.

“Kaia, Kaia, Kaia,” the class chants in unison, lifting her from her chair- which quiets them- to wander to where Mr Winchester’s desk is stationed.

She swiftly turns to face the class, “Hi, my name is Kaia,” she half mumbles,

“Hello, Kaia” the class responds with scattered giggles.

“I’ve just moved to Sioux Falls-" she jerks her body and narrowly misses the paper ball thrown her way. It hits the wall behind her instead, earning a laugh from the class.

Claire reaches behind to tap Jack's arm, “what just happened?” She mutters softly.

“The boys threw a ball of paper at Kaia” he replies, meeting Claire's touch with his hand. The bell rings before anyone can say anything else and the sound of chairs scraping, zipping of bags, and aimless chatter fills the air.

“Well, you’ll have plenty of time to get to know each other, ok?” Sam says, raising his voice over the ringing bell and already rising volume of noise from the class.

Kaia waits for the flood of body’s escaping the room before going back to her place to pack up. The classroom empties in little time, leaving Claire sitting in her chair, eagerly waiting with a backpack slung over her shoulder for Jack to be ready.

“Let’s go,” he puts a hand on Claire's shoulder lifting her up, leading her out of the classroom. He turns before he reaches the door, calling out to Kaia, “oh hey, uh, is your house up or down the street?”

“Down,” she replies, looking up.

“Do you want to come with us?”

“Sure,” she breathes, flustered, and quickly rising from her chair while pushing her dark hair away from her face (only for it to fall back again); she slings her backpack over her shoulder and has her jacket in hand. She eagerly walks towards the door, and the first people to befriend her.

\---

Together they walk down the road, Claire holding onto Jacks' arm to avoid any accidents, and they make idle conversation which ends with soft laughter as they reach the gate outside Claire's house. 

"Keys?" Jack asks Claire, although it isn't much of a question as more of a statement. They clearly have a solid routine going. She responds holding them up for Jack to take, feeling the weight leave her hand and the brush of his skin against hers. The noise of the door unlocking followed- her cue. She reaches her hand out feeling the coarse texture of the stone wall, shuffling around for her hand to reach the gap in the now open door. She moves, feeling her way, to stand in the gap. 

"Bye guys," she says with a smile painted on her face: she liked the new friend she had made, "see you tomorrow". She leaves the goodbyes of the other two outside the door.

"I guess this is goodbye as well then," Jack said, facing Kaia once Claire had gone.

"Wait you don't live up here?" confusion clouding her face.

"Nah, I live two blocks down the street but I always walk Claire home", he replies with a small smile, "she's kind of like my sister, you know? Gotta look out for family as my Dad would say."

"Oh, that makes sense I guess. Want me to walk with you? It would make a change I guess,"

Jacks soft laughter fills the air "that's alright, I'm sure your parents are expecting you." She silently disagreed with him. "See you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, see you," she smiles back at him: his happiness is contagious. He gives her a small wave as he leaves around the corner and Kaia starts walking back up the street.   
Her new friends seemed nice enough, much kinder than some of the other kids had been (she could see why they'd referred to Nick as 'Lucifer'). Jack and Claire had told her about the likes of this Lucifer and his 'friends'. It seemed a smart move to steer clear of them. The thought of her new friends Claire and Jack stayed with her for the rest of the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ima try and update whenever I can, I really like some of the ideas I have in my head for this story but we'll see how it plays out. For the meanwhile tho have a nice day my lovelies :)

**Author's Note:**

> yay! you got to the end of the chapter! thanks for reading this, i will try and update soon and everything i just get quite busy (disgusting, i know) you know the drill, i wouldnt mind a bit of persuasion if anyones actually interested, but yea  
> thanks :)


End file.
